Currently, some aircraft use a single horn to alert the flight crew of any of a number of various problems. It can take a pilot some time to isolate what problem caused the horn to be activated. This can lead a pilot to misdiagnose the cause of the activated horn.
Therefore, there exists a need to intelligently alert the flight crew of certain types of problems that were previously associated with a single horn activation.